


happily ever after

by asmileyoucouldbottle



Category: Heartless - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Cath and Jest have a son!!, F/M, Fluff, Jest didn't die au, They have their bakery yay, alternate post canon, cute family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmileyoucouldbottle/pseuds/asmileyoucouldbottle
Summary: AU where Cath has her dream bakery in Hearts and is happily married to Jest. It’s their son’s 4th birthday, so they have a little celebration!
Relationships: Jest/Catherine Pinkerton (Heartless)
Kudos: 33





	happily ever after

Ding, ding, ding. 

The bakery’s bell had been going off almost incessantly, and the bakery was full to bursting. Cath smiled proudly at her bustling shop. There were children laughing and eating cookies, couples picking out wedding cakes, and people just enjoying themselves. It was more than she’d ever imagined and wished for.

She jumped a bit as arms wrapped around her waist unexpectedly. Looking up, she smiled into the glowing face of her husband. His eyes twinkled as she spun around to give him a quick kiss. “How’s Hatta?” She asked, since he’d just returned from visiting their friend.

“Sane as ever, not for lack of worrying on his part. In fact…” He was cut off by another ding of the bell. 

“Hatta!” Cath came out from behind the counter, going to give him a quick embrace. “I didn’t think you could make it!”

He shrugged, “I had business to do, but it could wait. Now! Where is my godson?”

“Uncle Hatta!!!” Lewis burst from behind the counter, running to hug his godfather’s leg. Hatta, never really good at displaying affection, just managed to pat Lewis’ head, though his expression was fond.

Jest reached forward and picked his son up, swinging him onto his shoulders. Lewis hooted, and Jest laughed, hopping up to sit on the counter. Cath tsked him, though she knew it was no use. He always sat on the counter, despite her protests. Besides, it was Lewis’ birthday, so she was opposed to a little craziness. Bending the rules once in a while never hurt anybody. 

Raven cawed and came to settle on the young boy’s head. The three of them looked all together ridiculous, and Cath told them just that.

Jest grinned at her, and held out a hand. “Join us, fair lady!” Sighing in overexaggerated bother, she grasped his hand and walked over. He pulled her up beside him, and Cath cast the glass counter beneath her with an anxious glance. Jest wrapped an arm around her waist, and she decided that the counter was insignificant. 

“Mama look!” Cath looked up to see her son waving his arms around. She wasn’t exactly sure what he was doing, but she clapped nonetheless. “Please be careful!” 

Hatta frowned, obviously disappointed in the lot of them. The group was getting many curious looks, but the regulars were used to such behavior. Mary Anne had been appalled when she had co-owned the shop, but she’d since left to work managing the sums of the King. Cath couldn’t say she missed her. 

Lewis had proceeded to wave at every single customer, and they all commented on how darling he was. Taking advantage of her distaction, Jest tickled Cath’s side, and she shrieked, batting at his hands. Hopping off the counter, she whacked him lightly with a pamphlet she picked up. He pulled off his hat, and held it in front of her. A bouquet of flowers materialized over the hem. “Forgive me?” He pleaded, not sounding very sorry. 

“Not to break up this lover’s quarrel, but I’m growing impatient. Let’s go in the back.” Hatta’s words dripped with disdain. Jest waved him away, but got to his feet. 

“To the party!” Lewis called. Cath shhed him. “It’s not a party,” she corrected.

“To the cake!” He amended. Jest chuckled, and the group went behind the counter and through the swinging doors to the back. Cath had asked two of their employees, Alfred and Alice, to mind the counter for the day. Either way, It was almost six o’clock, and the two would be closing up shop soon. Cath had forgiven Jest, and walked with his arm around her waist, his flowers in hand. 

In the back, they took the stairs up to their apartment above the shop. Cath had dinner all ready for them, and off to the side a little lemon cake was set up, and balloons for Lewis’s fourth birthday. 

The boy squealed and tried to eat it immediately, but Cath held him back. “Dinner first!”

The group ate in a rather quick manner, as Lewis had eyes only for the cake. The conversation was about Hatta’s recent sales, Lewis and Jest’s adventures in baking, and so on. The conversation only continued a short time after they’d all finished their meal. Lewis soon got antsy, and began to reach for the cake.

“Okay okay, we’ll get ready.” Jest pushed his hand away, laughing slightly. He began to cut the cake, but Cath interrupted him.

“We have to sing first!” she chastised. And so they did. Well, Cath and Jest sang. Even Raven sang, since the lyrics rhymed. Hatta did not, not that anyone expected him to. 

Jest sat with his son on his lap, and Cath couldn’t help but smile at the picture. Both of her boys, with curly hair, lemon eyes, and frosting on their face. She kissed both of their cheeks. Jest brushed her cheek with his thumb. “You had some flour on your face.” He said devilishly, before leaning forward to peck the spot. Lewis was too busy stuffing his face to notice. 

“Oh can’t it wait until I’m home.” Hatta moped. “Anyways, I have a gift for you Lewis!” 

Lewis perked up. “Presents!” He cheered. Hatta reached behind him, and materialised a yellow hat with what appeared to be a mini lemon tree growing a top it. Cath and Jest shared a knowing look and smile. “I’ve heard from your father that you quite like sweet lemon candies, so I thought I’d make you a hat. Now whenever you want a sweet lemon, just reach up and take one. They grow back by themselves.” 

Awestruck, Lewis took the hat. “Thank you Uncle Hatta.” He said, reverently placing it on his head. Hatta smiled, his violet eyes warm. 

“Alright, I’m next.” Jest took his hat off of his head, dramatically, twirled it up and down his arms, flicked it into the air, and caught it. Lewis ooh-ed, ahh-ed, and giggled. 

Turning the hat out invitingly, Jest told his son to close his eyes and reach into the hat. He did so, and pulled out a deck of magic cards. “It’s time I taught you sleight of hand.” Jest declared. Lewis didn’t hear him, too entranced by the moving pictures on the cards.

“Hey! Isn’t that Mr. Mockturtle?” Lewis asked. Jest nodded. “The cards have little images of all our neighbors and friends.”

“Oooh!!” Lewis bounced up and down, eating a sweet lemon and looking at all the cards. 

Cath was up. Reaching down, she pulled up a holed box and handed it to her son. He opened it, and shrieked with joy. Inside was a little purple and pink kitten. Cheshire refused to ever reveal the details of how he’d come about to have three kittens, but said that Cath was more than welcome to take her pick since he was a “free spirit” and didn’t want to be “burdened with three kittens.”

“Kitty!!!” Lewis squealed, picking it up and hugging it none too gently. Jest carefully loosened his arms and took the cat, cradling it safely.

Raven gave Lewis his gift, “of poetry.” It didn’t go over very well. Lewis gave Raven a blank stare, before yawning. Jest picked him up so Lewis’ chin rested on his shoulder. “Off to bed with you.” He declared. Cath picked up the cat.

“Say goodbye to Hatta.” Jest said as they passed him by. Lewis waved tiredly. 

“Goodnight, dear boy. I’d best be going as well.” Hatta made sure his own cake themed hat was secure on his head. Cath patted his shoulder. “Thank you for your generous gift, and for coming tonight. It was a pleasure to see you.”

Hatta gave her a half-smile, one that left her wondering if he ever liked her or not. “Thank you for the cake and for having me. Send Jest my regards.”

Hatta left, and Cath followed Jest up the stairs with the cat in her hands. Jest was tucking Lewis in bed, and Cath put the little purring hairball next to him. “Until we get a cat bed, he can sleep with you.”

“Kitty..” Lewis yawned, and snuggled with the kitten. It wiggled out of his arms with a squeak. The boy was only momentarily sad, before the kitten turned and settled in a cozy little bundle against his stomach.

“Goodnihgtmomyanddad-” he broke off, sound asleep and smiling. 

Cath rested her head on Jest’s shoulder as they watched their child. Finally, she leaned down to tuck him in and kiss him goodnight. When she stood up, Jest brushed back her hair and kissed her as well. 

“Not only children deserve a goodnight kiss.” He stated, yellow eyes shining. Smiling, she pressed her lips against his again, before starting towards their room to get ready for sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday gift for https://lex656565.tumblr.com/ ! (Go check out her blog, her art is amazing!)


End file.
